shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Rockwell
Rachel Rockwell is a smart, intelligent, popular, and very fashionable girl. She attends John Hughes High School with Talia Green and Gabe Martinez. Rachel is the 3rd oldest child of The Rockwell Family. Her older sisters are Colette Rockwell and Jade Rockwell. She is the older sister to Amber Rockwell and Cara Rockwell. She is an honors student along with Jade. She normally gets A+'s on tests and on her report card. She is portrayed by Peyton List Personality ]] Rachel is a cool, smart, and nice girl. She is very fashionable and pretty. Rachel is a very smart 9th grader at John Hughes High School. She dances .well and is a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. She likes to audition for school musicals and plays. Rachel is a very talented, overachieving singer and dancer who is popular. Style Rachel has blond hair and light brown (hazel) eyes. Her style changed as she entered from a cool girl to a very stylish, friendly girl. In Season 3, she can be seen to wear tops with shorts, and jeans. Rachel currently wears sweaters, cardigans, vests, or jackets with her outfits. Change of Personality Over Time Season 2 Rachel wasn't very nice in Season 2. In Season 2, she was more of a bad girl. She was a smart young girl who was not very confident. Even though she acted like a bad girl, she was friendly, but not the nicest person you could meet. Season 3 Rachel was more nice and very friendly in Season 3. She started being more friendly to Talia and Starla. She also was a very confident and over achieving girl. Season 4 Rachel was a very smart and intelligent, lovable girl. She was sweet, helpful, caring, and truthful girl who loved her friends and family. She was still very confident and was not afraid to do anything. Change of Appearance Over Time Season 2 Rachel wore cool clothes more which we're usually black. She often wore black, leather boots with her tops and bottoms. Season 3 Rachel dressed nicely because she was older and in high school. Rachel enters high school with a brand new look and lots of boys start to notice her. Rachel often wore sweaters, tops, and cardigans with shorts or jeans. During dance practice, she wore her hair in a high ponytail and crop tops with colorful shorts. Strengths Rachel is a good dancer who is on Shake It Up, Chicago. She is also a very smart girl that attends John Hughes High School. She is a really good singer who has an amazing voice. She sometimes sings on Shake It Up, Chicago. Weaknesses Rachel isn't the nicest girl you could meet, but she has a scence of niceness. She is not very good at art, and drawing/sketching. Relationships Jade Rockwell (2000-present) Rachel and Jade's Relationship Rachel and Jade have a good relationship. They can be seen talking to each other at school. They both are dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago. Amber Rockwell (2002-present) Rachel and Amber's Relationship Amber is Rachel's younger sister. She cares a lot about Amber. Amber is the younger sister of Rachel. Cara Rockwell (2006-present) Rachel sometimes babysits Cara. She takes Cara to The Green Family's House so Cara can play with Skyla. Cara is the youngest of The Rockwell Family. Gabe Martinez (2013-present) Gabe and Rachel's Relationship Rachel and Gabe are ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. They started dating in Steal My Crush Away It Up, but then broke up. They, got back together in Memory Lane It Up. Talia doesn't like them dating because she likes Gabe. Talia Green (2012-present) Talia and Rachel are frenemies who don't like each other. They argue together a lot. They don't have much of a good relationship. In Season 3, they became friends. Trivia *Rachel started high school. (First Day It Up) *She attended John Hughs Middle School. *She stole Talia's boyfriend (Gabe Martinez). (Steal My Crush Away It Up) *She is the oldest child of The Rockwell Family. *Rachel is a cool girl. *Her ex-boyfriend is Gabe Martinez. *She is portrayed by Peyton List who plays Emma Ross in Jessie. *She takes Cara to The Green Family's House. *Rachel lives in the Rockwell House. *She hangs out in her room. *Rachel used to dance. (Sports It Up) *She takes honors classes at John Hughes High School. *She is super smart. *She has a dog named Sky. *She is very popular. *She is very pretty. *A lot of boys like her. ]] Gallery To see the gallery for Rachel Rockwell click here Appearances Season 1 *Babysitter It Up (mentioned) Season 2 *Steal My Crush Away It Up *First Kiss It Up *Shake It Up: All Around The World Season 3 *New York It Up *Merry Christmas It Up *Big Dreams It Up *Secret It Up *Party It Up *Heart It Up *Shop It Up *School Dance It Up *Compete It Up *Destroy It Up *Sports It Up *Away It Up *Graduation It Up *Date Decision It Up *Remember It Up *Crush It Up *First Day It Up *Age It Up *Creep It Up *Grades It Up Season 4 *Trick or Treat It Up *Glee It Up *Liv & Maddie It Up *Sweet 16 It Up Category:Recuring characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enemies of the Green Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Femles Category:A+ Students Category:Pretty